Recycle Shop
The Recycle Shop is an upgrade island that appears slightly to the north west of Digitoll. General Information You can donate any three items to the shop. You will then be charged an amount of gold, depending on the rarity of each item. The fairy will tell you what rarity you are guaranteed getting out of it. It will then provide you with a random item of that rarity or higher. Points of Interest This is the only use for high rarity recycle stones. Tips about recycling The rarity of the resulting item will be guaranteed the average rarity of all three items you gave, although it can always be higher at a small chance, for example: - Using 3 different ☆6 items will result in guaranteed ☆6. - Using a ☆6 item, with a ☆5 and a ☆4 will result guaranteed ☆5 only - Using 2 different ☆6 items and a ☆5 will result guaranteed ☆5 too. Don't use the same item more than once, or the rarity of the resulting item will be lower, for example: - Using the same ☆6 item 3 times will result in guaranteed ☆4. - Using the same ☆6 item twice and a different ☆6 will result guaranteed ☆5. What to recycle? Recycling is the best way to get good items that other way you could get only with Rare/Ultra Rare drops, or bought with Jewels. (Note: the prices I used are with Gold Stamp Card member: between 7 and 9 stamps collected, which is 20% discount) *'☆4 items:' The easiest and cheapest to recycle. You can use any three elemental gloves you can buy at the left shop in Coliseum, they are only 1,200 G, and the recycle fee is 9,000 G. The best ☆4 items you can get are Score Boosters and Pink/Gold flowers, as well as Pink/Gold chems, even furniture you can only buy with Jewels. *'☆5 items:' More expensive but still quite cheap. The cheapest items you can use are in the last floor of Underground Town shop: Crown (10,000 G), Nostalgic Floor (7,600 G) and Starry Wall (6,160 G), and the recycle fee is 30,000 G. You can get a lot of useful items recycling ☆5, such as Stat Fruit Tree Seeds, Animal Tail, Halloween Boots/Ribbon, Wedding Clothes, Will-o'-the-wisp, etc. Also a lot of furniture you can only buy with Jewels. Besides, the chance of getting a ☆6 item is not too low. *'☆6 items:' These are quite expensive, but I still recommend starting recycling this, because you can get items with Gold multiplier. It's harder to recycle ☆6 items because there's only one you can buy with Gold: Santa Bag (44,000 G) in Underground Town shop. But the rare fish from Fishing Spots 11, 12 and 13 are also ☆6. So you can choose those three fish, or two of them plus the Santa Bag. The recycle fee is 150,000 G. There are a lot of good ☆6 items you can get: Cupid Bow, Witch Sleeves, Critical Gloves, Hero Boots, etc. You can also get items with Rare/Ultra Rare drop multipliers, like Christmas Boots/Corsage (both with ×2 Rare and ×2 Ultra Rare). As well as items with Gold multiplier, which will help a lot to recycle more often: the best items for this are Gilded Shoes (×2 Gold) and Pine Ornament (×1.5 Gold). There is also a small, very small chance of getting a ☆7 item. Very small, but ☆7 items are so valuable. *'☆7 items:' These are the hardest to recycle. There is only one ☆7 item you can buy with Gold: First Dwarf (3,520,000 G) in Underground Town shop. For the other two necessary items, you will need to get them by Rare/Ultra Rare drops or buy them with Jewels. The cheapest are in Jewel Shop 3: Triple Secret (15 Jewels) and Recycle Stone ☆7 (20 Jewels). The recycle fee is 900,000 G. As for drops, the best place is Guardian Tower for Ultra Rare drops. I recommend floor 11, but other floors (except the first ones) should be good too. How to get your items back? The game automatically saves after using the items for recycle, but before showing you which item you got. This means if you get something you didn't want, you can't get your items and Gold back by closing the game and reopening it. But there is a way to get them back. This is specially useful for recycling ☆7 items, because they are so expensive, and if you used, for example, Triple Secret, you can get it as the result of recycling. This means you will have lost the other 2 items and the Gold. You have to Save Data Backup before recycling. You can do this in the console menu, with the game selected, tapping the left arrow next to "Open" and "Manual" buttons. Tap "Create" if you never did this before. If you already have data backup, tap it and press OK to overwrite it. Once you do this, open the game and recycle. If the result is bad, close the game, open the System Settings, go to Data Management / Nintendo 3DS / Save Data Backup and Restore, then choose the data of the game and press OK to restore it. Now close the System Settings and go back to the game. You will have all the items you had before recycling. Try again as many times as it is necessary until you get the item you want. Category:Places Category:Digipelago Category:Shop